


[FANVID] BlackWing | Running After My Fate | DGHDA

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: This fanvideo is about difficult relationships beetween BlackWing objects and workers.





	[FANVID] BlackWing | Running After My Fate | DGHDA

**Author's Note:**

> The video was made for the Fandom Battle-2018 on diary.ru. With holistic love, from our team Dirk/Todd and everything connected.
> 
> audio support: "Running After My Fate" by Jean-Pierre Taïeb  
> clips: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency 1,2 season


End file.
